Dream a little dream
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Mike has been having nightmares. Can he turn his bad dreams around? Rated M for Many sexy times.


_DISCLAIMER:_

 _Please note that this is literally the first English text I've written since high school._

 _The text has been tweaked after receiving some feedback. Shoutout to Anon "Ask about my prices" 232, crono23, LowTax and RazorWolfie._

 _This takes place just after BCB chapter 91. Read it here to understand the context:_

"I thought you'd get the message. But I guess I gotta get my hands dirty." Mike looked up at Sandy in horror as Sandy got closer to him. "Thanks for the memories, Maishul~", Sandy said with a grin on her face. Seconds later Mike felt saw her put a knife through his chest.

Mike woke up in his bed. His heart was racing, his body was covered in sweat and he was panting a little. Slowly he sat up on his bed. Crying, he picked up his phone. He needed to talk to Sandy. He just needed to. He punched in the numbers and the phone rang twice before being redirected to voicemail. He tried again. And again, and again, and again and again. "FUCK YOU" he yelled into the phone as he threw it across the room. He couldn't take it any more. He lied down again and cried himself to sleep, dreaming of a time long ago when he and Lucy were still friends.

The following day he went to school. He was felt very tired all day. During the day he kept looking at his phone, hoping that Sandy would call back. But she didn't. She didn't seem to notice how he called her 30 times in the middle of the night. He felt horrible. He just wanted to walk up to Sandy and ask her why, why she didn't return any of his calls, why she didn't respond to his texts, why she stopped acknowledging his existence.

After a long day at school Mike finally got home. He laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. He tried to watch TV, but he just couldn't focus on what was going on. His mind kept going back to his dream. Things haven't been going great between him and Sandy, but dreaming about cheating on Lucy?

Mike tried to focus on his homework. He hadn't had much sleep the past few weeks and he started getting behind. Normally he would study with Daisy but after her confession at Rachel's party he wanted to avoid any rumours at school.

Mike was exhausted. He decided to try and get some sleep. He lay down in his bed, closed his eyes... and thought of Sandy. He saw her face in front of him. He heard her voice as if she was laying next of him. He could almost feel her soft fur... he was at peace. With a smile on his face he fell asleep.

"Are we the only ones?" Daisy asked Mike. They had shown up at school early. "It is looking pretty empty", Mike said. Very few students actually came early to school. Mike and Daisy chatted as they walked through the deserted school halls. Like the nerds that they are, they talked enthusiastically about the upcoming semester of school and the many things they'd learn the coming months. As Mike passed a corder, he bumped into something.

Startled, Mike apologised to the shape in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry-" he stumbled. Then he saw who he had bumped into: it was Lucy. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and looked at Mike with a strange, soft smile. Mike didn't understand. Wasn't she gone? Didn't they tell him she would she never return?

"Hello, Maishul." Lucy said with a sweet voice. "Maishul?", Mike asked. What was up with Lucy? Why was she calling her by his pet name? Something had to be up. "Oh you know", Lucy responded, "it's what you like to be called, isn't it? I just want to say the things you want to hear". Mike frowned. He had heard this somewhere before. Lucy stepped closer to him.

Wait a second. He knew where he heard that phrase! He was in that dream again! Suddenly, he felt Lucy kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Mike", Lucy said, "I've been such a bad girl. But don't worry.. I can make up to you..". Mike's head was spinning. He was confused by the experience, disgusted by his mind creating these fantasies and...aroused by the girl In front of him. No! He loved Sandy. He would never cheat on her!

Lucy went on to kiss him in the neck. Mike wanted to push her away: Lucy knew he was taken and she knew he would never cheat on her. But this time he didn't. This was a dream after all! He wasn't cheating! Lucy looked up. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I'm here. You don't need Sa-". Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as Mike pushed his lips against those of Lucy. Mike closed his eyes and focussed on her soft lips. As the kiss went on his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Lucy let out a soft moan as Mike put his hand on her firm ass. Lucy returned the favour and caressed his lower back with her hands. "Lu-Lucy", Mike stammered. "Don't worry, Mike" Lucy responded, "you'll never have to wait for Sandy again". Mike's eyes shot wide open. He pushed Lucy away and turned around. This is not what he wanted. "What's wrong, Maishul?" Lucy asked curiously. He turned around without saying anything and ran away.

Mike woke up. His body was covered in sweat, his heart was racing, his eyes were wide open. What just happened? He wanted Sandy! He reached for his bed and grabbed his phone. He dialled Sandy's number. The voice of the love of his life came through the plastic box in his hands. "Hello, you've reached Sandy. I can't answer the phone...". His call went straight to voicemail. "I'm sorry, this voicemail box is full" a different voice suddenly said before the line went dead. Mike's eyes started filling up with tears. He crawled back into his bed and cried. He cried because he missed talking to Sandy. He cried because he feared Sandy wasn't interested in him any more. And he cried because he felt betrayed by his mind. He cried until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day his friends were cheery as always to greet him at the school gates. Mike was tired and quietly followed his friends through the halls. "Yo Mike, what's up with you?" he heard Paulo ask. "W-whatta you mean?" Mike asked as he looked up at his friend. "You've been stopping at corners all day? What, are you such a wuss you're afraid of corners now?". Mike looked around nervously. He didn't want to tell anyone about his adventure last night. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Mike exclaimed, "and I don't have time to talk! I should be in class already!" Without saying another word, Mike stormed off, leaving his surprised friends behind.

That evening Mike took special precautions not to have nightmares. He didn't watch any TV, he didn't have any late night snacks and he went to be early. His homework be damned, he needed a good night's sleep. After checking his phone for new messages one last time, let out a sigh and climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted away into a weary sleep.

"Hello, Maishul." As soon as Mike heard Lucy's sweet voice he realised he was dreaming again. The girl was standing in front of him, wearing her classic pink bow. "No", Mike said, "I'm not doing this. Just go away!". Lucy looked disappointed but didn't do what he wanted. "Are you mad at me, Maishul?" Lucy asked, "have I been... a bad girl?". "No! I don't want to do this, Lucy, I just... don't." Lucy didn't seem to think much of his yelling. As Lucy put her face in front of Mike's she whispered "I am here. I can be yours...". Lucy pushed her lips against Mike and once again a wave of emotions washed over Mike. The confusion was back: didn't he clearly state he didn't want this? Why was his mind playing tricks? The disgust was back too; Mike couldn't believe he could cheat on Sandy! But like the other two emotions, the arousal was back as well. And this time.. it was stronger.

Lucy kissed him in his neck. Mike was shocked but he didn't stop her. His hands drifted to Lucy's ass as he returned the kiss. As the kiss went on, Mike started caressing Lucy's back. She let out a soft but long moan. "Mike.. does this mean you love me again?". Mike chose to ignore the phantom cat and pushed Lucy through a door leading into a small closet. "Maishul..." Lucy purred as Mike's hands brushed over her legs. His heart was pounding, his mind was racing and his crotch was ... tingly?

Then it dawned on him again. This was just a dream. Nothing he did could have any impact on his real life. Sandy couldn't possibly know what he did in his mind. He didn't want to cheat on Sandy but he wanted this. It felt dirty. But it felt good.

Mike caressed Lucy's lower belly as his mouth slipped down from her soft lips to her warm, fuzzy neck. As he kept kissing her Lucy kept moaning his name. His hands clumsily grabbed Lucy's perky breasts as she laid down on a leftover desk stored in the closet. They felt soft and warm, just like he always imagined them to be. Truth to be told, he was imagining this, but that didn't stop Mike from enjoying any of it.

Lucy shivered as Mike gently caressed her ass until eventually he had enough of this. He wanted more. Mike let his hand slip from one of the soft mounds and let his fingers dance across Lucy's belly. The moaning was interrupted by a soft giggle which only aroused Mike more. Eventually he reached his destination, a soft, sticky piece of fur between the legs of the imaginary girl. He felt his cock throb as he moved his hands between the folds of the young woman in front of him. "Maishul," Lucy moaned passionately, "I knew you wanted this...". Mike didn't pay attention to the words of his treacherous mind and put the head of his member at Lucy's gates. With a gentle push he entered her. The cat in front of him wrapped her arms around him as he started moving his pelvis. Mike was very faithful to Sandy, so faithful that he hadn't watched any porn in his life; he had no idea what he was doing. Soon enough he got the gist of it and started moving his hips in a rhythmic fashion. As Mike got up to speed Lucy moaned louder and louder. Eventually Mike felt all of the muscles in his body tighten as he let out a long moan. He felt himself explode in the loving embrace of the cat beneath his sweaty body. After he had finished he looked up at Lucy. "I'm glad I could make you happy, Maishul" she said with a sweet voice. The dream started fading. The last thing Mike felt was a strong feeling of connection with the girl he just had the best fantasy of his life with.

Mike slept through the night like a baby. After waking up he noticed a small wet stain around his crotch. Embarrassed, Mike put his underpants in the dirty laundry and stepped into the shower. He thought about his dream. He still felt amazing, even though nothing really happened. Mike proceeded to think about Sandy and how she would give him a wake-up call some days back when she still responded.

At lunch, Mike felt something vibrate in his scarf. It was his phone. Ge grabbed it and with an almost child-like smile he noticed that he got a text from Sandy. She explained how she was busy doing another shoot, in Asia this time, and couldn't answer the phone because of the insane roaming costs. She proceeded with a long story of all the fancy dresses she had worn, all the tasty foods she had had and all the amazing people she had met. She finished with responses to every voice mail message he had left her. She also recognised the increasingly frustrated tone of his messages and said he didn't blame him. Finally she finished with a classic "I love you". Mike didn't really pay attention to his friends as he read through the text with a smile so wide David worried his face would be ripped in half. His heart was pounding and his head was racing. He finally had heard from Sandy again.

When Mike got home he was still glowing. He couldn't help himself but talk to his annoyed sister about what Sandy had told him. He really wanted to try and call Sandy but he knew Sandy didn't have time and he had a lot of homework to do, especially as he didn't do much of it the day before. After a long, boring study session, Mike went to bed. He fell asleep the moment his head reached his cushion.

"Hello, Maishul" a familiar voice said after Mike bumped into something. Mike looked up and saw Lucy. He was in the dream again! How could that be? He and Sandy had talked! Confused, Mike looked around, looking to see if maybe his mind would also include his distant girlfriend this time. It looked like they were alone in the halls, again. Lucy was wearing the skimpy outfit Daisy wore when she took him to the carnival. "We're friends, right?" the sweet voice asked him. "What is this?", Mike asked the white phantom in front of him, "Why are you here?". Lucy stepped closer and continued talking. "Oh Maishul, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I just want to make it up to you". As she went on her face went closer to Mike's. Mike realised she was trying to kiss him again. "No! What are you DOING?!" Mike yelled as he pushed her as hard as he could. The white cat fell to the ground. She looked up in shock. "You know I have a girlfriend! Sandy and I are very happy together. There's nothing you can do about it! Why are you here? I don't want any of this!".

"But she doesn't talk to you any more.", the white cat responded calmly. "Yes she does!", Mike exclaimed, "She just can't talk right now! She's very busy and calling me is too expensive!". "And you believe that? What are you, stupid?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean? Why would she lie to me?". Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Sandy lie to him? She would never do that!

Lucy rolled here eyes. "Oh please, do you not realise how stupid you're being? She's rich! Have you seen her house? Why would she worry about money? And busy? Too busy to spend five minutes on the phone with your BOYFRIEND every once in a while? Don't kid yourself, Mike. She doesn't want you any more!".

Mike took a step back. He wanted to tell Lucy how dumb she was being and how it all made sense, but he couldn't. In the text she had sent him she told him about how nice one of her new eighty dollar perfumes smelled. If she had time and money to shop for expensive perfumes, why couldn't she send him one measly text message?

"She doesn't need you", the cat in front of him continued, "and you don't need her. After all, you've got me, right? You can make me yours. I thought you loved me." Mike looked to the ground, still processing what the cat in front of him was saying. "I'm better than Sandy", Lucy went on, "I'll do whatever you want...". Lucy was still on her knees after he had pushed her to the ground but now her hands started caressing his legs. Mike started feeling more aroused as she went on. "We can make up for lost time...". Mike looked into the felines eyes and felt a sudden burst of confidence. "Alright", he said, "you want me? I'll give you what you want."

Lucy smiled and started to get up but Mike put his hands on her shoulders. "No" he said firmly as he pushed her head near his crotch. "This time we're doing something different." The white cat looked puzzled for a moment. Then she seemed to realise what he wanted. "O-oh. I see... T-this is what you want right?" the white cat said nervously as she put her hands around Mike's now erect manhood. "Go on", Mike commanded. The white cat blushed and started stroking his length with her soft hands. Mike felt the pleasure starting to build up in him. Lucy was better at this than he expected. But he wanted more. Mike grabbed Lucy's head. "If you really want me, this is not enough" Mike said with a strict tone of voice. Lucy looked up with a slightly confused look. "Open your mouth" Mike commanded her. Lucy blushed some more as it dawned on her what he wanted. She opened her mouth and moved it to Mike's hard cock. As it reached her tongue she shivered a bit but kept going. Slowly she started moving her head around Mike's. Mike let go of her in the sudden burst of pleasure he felt, using his hands to keep him upright as he almost fell over. The white cat sped up a bit, knowing from his reaction that she was doing a good job. Mike looked at the girl in front of him, pleasuring him on her knees. She really was devoted to him. Mike forgot for a moment that he was in a dream but he didn't really care. This felt too good. Lucy started moving her tongue inside her mouth and Mike felt another jolt of pleasure run through him. He felt himself getting closer to relief and wanted just that, relief. He grabbed the cat in front of him and pulled her head towards him as he thrusted his hips. His member went all the way into the unsuspecting girl's mouth and she let out a series of muffled coughs. Mike didn't let that stop him. She wanted to show him how much she wanted her? Well she was about to! Mike pulled on the cat's head hard and with every thrust he felt his arousal growing. The girl in front of him was struggling a bit but Mike wasn't about to go easy on her. After all, she was trying to get him to break up with a girlfriend! With one final thrust he jammed his cock down the poor girls throat as he felt a shot of his baby batter flow through him into the girl's mouth. As he lost control, his grip also weakened. Lucy pulled away from him, causing the second shot of liquid love to land all over her face. A third, final spurt landed on top of her fast moving chest as she was regaining her breath, ruining her top.

She looked at Mike with a mixed expression of love, happiness and disbelief. It was clear she didn't expect this from him. "That was... lovely" Lucy said with her sweet voice, still huffing. "Good", Mike said, "you really showed how much you want me.". The white cat in front of him smiled, spunk still on her face as she stood up. "Thank you for giving me a second chance" she said hugging him tightly.

The dream faded and Mike woke up in his bed. Once again he felt a cold wet stain around his crotch. He was still sweating. "What just happened?" he asked himself. He had never felt better. Somehow the experience was even better than the last one. Was it because he took complete control this time?

Mike shook his head. This was just a dream. He shouldn't think about this too hard. Sandy, the girl of his dreams, had explained everything and he was happy again. Ah, Sandy... Mike started thinking about her and drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

Mike entered the school alone this time. He was not early for a change, he was actually a bit late. He wasn't sure why, normally he was one of the first to enter school. As he ran through the halls towards his class he bumped into a familiar shape. He managed to stay upright this time, having learnt from his nightly experiences. The feline in front of him was wearing some kind of school uniform. Mike reckoned his head was mixing up Lucy and Sandy. Mike kind of liked it. "Hello Mike" the white cat said calmly. "Hello Lucy" Mike responded as he stepped towards her. He was starting to like these experiences. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Mike heard everything he needed to hear during the past few nights. He didn't let her finish and pushed his lips against hers. Lucy looked surprised. He closed his eyes and started exploring the insides of her mouth. Lucy let out some muffled sounds but Mike didn't think much of it. He could notice she enjoyed it.

Mike started exploring the school uniform with his inexperienced hands. He started stroking her back softly and slowly moved his right hand downwards toward her plump ass. His left hand moved across her sides towards her breast. Lucy left out a moan. As he awkwardly caressed the Lucy's soft parts he let her lips go and started kissing her neck. She seemed a bit nervous, but so was Mike. He was about to take control again and this time he wanted to get the best experience possible out of this. "M-Mike... W-wow..." Lucy stammered. Mike pushed her towards the door of the storage closet. Luckily the school didn't lock the door like a responsible public institution. Mike opened the door and entered the surprisingly large closet, dragging Lucy behind him. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her against a desk someone had left in there. Lucy turned her head around. "Mike? What are you mmph". Lucy couldn't complete her sentence as Mike stuffed his scarf in her mouth. As much as he liked her suple body, he didn't like her voice. It was too distracting. He grabbed her breasts from behind and started treating the squishy moulds on Lucy's chest. Lucy closed her eyes in surprise and let out a long, sustained moan through the scarf. After several seconds of kneading the her soft tissue he let go of one of her breasts and put his hand behind her strong ass. He felt her brush against his growing manhood as he grabbed her left arm and used it to push her over the desk. Lucy looked around at Mike blushing and confused. He wasn't very interested in her face though; he was interested in something else and her skirt was in the way. Mike pulled up the skirt and grabbed her leggings. "Mmph" Lucy said as he pulled them down, revealing the soft, slightly moist fur between her legs. "Wow, Lucy, look at that", Mike said with a grin on his face, "you seem to be enjoying yourself." He used the fingers of his free hand to find out what the insides of her legs felt like. It took a slight bit of probing and trying, but after some searching he found what he looked for. A tiny fold skin containing a slight nub. As he moved his finger across the feline in front of him gasped. "You like that, don't you?", Mike asked, "hmm, you're about to get some more...". As Mike moved his thumb gently across the little nub, he put his middle finger in the small hole just above it. He felt Lucy contract around his finger. Her body shivered as Mike moved his fingers back and forward, giving Lucy what she seemed to crave. "Miphmael" the white cat moaned through the fabric of his scarf. She was saying something but he couldn't make out what. She seemed adamant so he took it as a sign to go on. Mike noticed his hands were covered in some kind of translucent goo. The cat squirmed. Mike grinned. She was having a lot of fun and it was time he had some too.

"It's time I really took control" Mike said as he pushed his member against her entrance. Lucy's tail got into his face. An involuntary reaction to his pleasuring, obviously. The cat moved around more but Mike still held her by her arm. He was in control of this dream and he was going to make it count. "Don't worry Lucy, we've only just begun". Entering was a bit more difficult than the previous time but the experience was so much more raw and intense. Lucy squirmed and let some muffled yelps as he entered her nethers. This was great! Her insides felt so much tighter and softer than before. He started awkwardly thrusting his hips back and forth. He felt pleasure like never before. Lucy had bent her head down and was letting out moans with every thrust. He decided to try something new. He put his thumb into his mouth and put some saliva on it. He moved his hand below her tail and felt the puckered sphincter he was looking for. With a nudge he pushed his spittle-covered thumb inside her. He felt her tighten up immediately. Her head shot up as a reaction to the raw new feeling she just experienced. After she recovered she looked around. Mike noticed her face was covered in sweat and she had tears in her eyes from enjoyment.

His thrusting started to get faster as the pleasure kept building inside him. He pushed the cat in front of him down hard as he suddenly started thrusting more aggressively. He felt himself lose control as he went over the edge. He made one final thrust so hard that Lucy almost hit her head against a cupboard in front of her. Mike felt his balls contract as he emptied himself deep inside Lucy. After letting out a deep moan he had covered Lucy's insides with his white, sticky produce. Mike had never felt better. After several seconds of bliss he removed himself from her. "Good girl! That was a great performance. You really showed what you can do for me." Mike grinned. "We need to do that again some time" he said with a slight chuckle. He let go off Lucy, who pulled back her arm. As he pulled up her panties and leggings he noticed a trail of blood between her legs. He looked down upon his deflated shaft to see he was covered in blood as well. So this time it was her first time? Funny how his head worked.

As Mike pulled his scarf from the white cat's mouth. "M-Mike" she said quietly. "Please tell me you used a condom."

Mike stood there for a second. Although this was a new part of his dream he had enough of this. He closed his eyes, letting the dream fade away... Then he heard the door open behind him. "Mikie?" he heard a surprised Daisy ask. "What are you doing?"

Uh-oh. This was not a dream...


End file.
